


My Son

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [46]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: On a quest to get Magnus's magic back, hard truths are revealed.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	My Son

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“Are you sure about this?” Alec asks, his eyes scrunched up in concern. He’s already said goodbye to everyone else. Now it’s Magnus’s turn. “I can go with you.”

Magnus breaks into a soft, loving smile. “I will be fine, Alexander. I’m not going alone, besides you have to stay here and watch over things.”

Magnus’s hand finds its way gently on Alec’s cheek.

“We’ll keep him safe, big brother, don’t worry.” Isabelle says from behind them both. Clary on her left nods her head, agreeing with her girlfriend.

Tessa unsheathes her sword, holding it up as Cat’s hands flicker orange.

“He’s not going alone, Alec, he’ll have us.” Cat reassures.

“Okay.” Alec says, looking back into Magnus’s eyes, his hand coming up to his shoulder. “Come back safely. Please.”

Magnus nods his head, but before he can say anything else Alec leans in kissing him softly then more passionately. Everyone in the room turns there head, averting their eyes as Magnus kisses back with the same ferocity. They kiss, almost practically making out with each other for a few more moments before someone coughs, making them stop what they’re doing. They pull away breathlessly, their foreheads touching.

Alec pulls away slightly then leans in, hugging his boyfriend tightly. “I love you, Magnus.”

“And I love you, Alexander.”

They hold onto one another closely, then pull away.

“We better get going.” Tessa says, breaking the silence. 

Alec nods his head and watches as Catarina makes a portal they all slip through. He’s left alone in the apartment living room, his heart in his stomach as the worry fills him almost completely.

“Hey, Alec. They’ll be okay.” Mikael says from behind him, walking into the room.

“Yeah.” Alec agrees, not really believing his own words. “They have to be.”

…

“So why would Lilith take your magic? What purpose would that serve?” Isabelle asks as they walk through the ever darkening cave, Catarina’s magic the only thing guiding the way.

“She didn’t take it, she’s blocked me. She considers herself the mother of all warlocks which in many ways is accurate, but not exactly.” Magnus answers. “She had to put it somewhere, magic like that doesn’t just disappear.”

“I don’t know Magnus. Even for demons this is sketchy.” Clary says.

“Clary’s right.” Tessa says. “Even someone like Lilith doesn’t do something like this with no reason.”

“It must be Jonathon.” Catarina reasons. “Or whoever is behind all of this.”

“That is correct.” A deep inhuman, scattered voice says. It comes from nowhere and everywhere all at once.

“Who said that?” Clary asks as everyone is on guard. Weapons are unsheathed and held up defensively as they all form a circle, no back is left unprotected.

“It is I. The one you search for, Clarissa.” The voice says, deep and high pitches that smooth together in an unnatural way. “I never understood why Valentine had a soft spot for you when Sebastian was clearly- What shall we call it? The Golden Child.”

“Wait, Sebastian?” Isabelle asks, confused. “Sebastian Verlac?”

The voice chuckles. “Enough about my son, let us talk of Asmodeus’.”

Magnus gulps, his hand on his sword shaking slightly.

“Magnus Bane.” The voice continues. “I know your father. He finds it- How should I put this? He finds it _facetious_ that you have chosen a child of the Nephilim to lay with.”

Magnus gulps, then pushes back his fear. “What have you done with my magic?”

A crystal ball full of blue energy, of magic falls out of nowhere, rolling toward said warlock who picks it up hesitantly.

“Swallow it and your magic is yours once again.” The voice explains.

“Just like that?” Catarina asks. “There must be a catch.”

The voice sounds like it’s smiling when it says, “No catch… This isn’t about you. Now go, take your magic if you must. It does not matter. You are already too late. Everything has already been set in motion.”

There’s no big explosion or sound, but everyone can feel as the voice leaves, as the presence leaves them. As Lilith disappears.

“Alexander. The Institute.” Magnus whispers, realizing what she meant.

“Oh my God.” Clary whispers. “Jace.”

“By the Angel, this was a diversion.” Isabelle says, pointing out the obvious.

Magnus’s eyes harden, his grip tightening as he takes the crystal ball and passes it between his lips. He swallows it in one go. They have to get back to the Institute, back to the others, back to his boyfriend.

Catarina has already made a portal.

…

“What happened?” Alec says with authority clear in his voice, slightly raised over the alarms.

“Well you know how Luke and three other werewolves were coming to sign that new law regarding werewolves?” Jace asks.

“Yeah. I know. And?”

“And they’re all dead except for Luke who went to come find me.”

“Shit.” Alec whispers as he swipes right on his tablet, loading up the screen. “All the security cameras have been disabled. Where’s mom and Max? Where’s Luke now?”

“Luke’s making calls to his pack and other Downworlders. I don’t know where Max or Maryse is.” Jace says with uncertainty and worry lacing his words.

“Find them and take them to the apartment. I’ll talk to Luke and figure this out.”

Jace nods his head and leaves in his search for their lost family members.

“Where’s Lydia?” Alec asks the few Shadowhunters that surround him. He turns looking at all of them. They’ve stopped working, and now are staring at him. “Guys…?”

They all smile at the same time, one comes up from behind him. He’s not quick enough, a sharp pain makes its way down Alec’s back as he falls over. He tries to move but he can’t. He tries to scream, to speak, but nothing will come out. Then he sees only blackness.

…

“Why are we back at my loft? We’re supposed to go to the Institute!” Magnus yells.

“We cannot, Magnus. It is too dangerous. Something is not right there.” Catarina explains.

“Alec!” Isabelle yells as she sees her brother laying on Magnus’s couch. His clothes are torn, he’s dirty and bloody. There’s too many bruises and cuts.

Magnus runs over with Isabelle toward Alec. Magnus immediately starts to clean and heal him as Catarina comes over to help. Isabelle starts drawing iratzes and other healing runes. Luke who sits by him, beaten but not as severely pants softly as Mikael wraps a bandage around his arm.

“I didn’t know what to do about Alec.” Mikael whispers as his hands shake and Clary walks up to them both, her eyes wide and horrified. “And then I- I saw you so I went to help Luke.”

“It’s okay, Mikael.” Luke says reassuringly. “Thank you.”

“What- What happened, Luke? Is mom-” Clary tries to say.

“Your mother is fine. She’s at home. We were attacked in the Institute. Three of my people died. I just barely got out. I found Alec and took him with me, but I couldn’t save anyone else. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Luke, it’s okay. Just be okay.” Clary says as she touches his arm.

“Where’s my mom?” Isabelle asks, locking eyes with Luke. The others listen intently to their conversation. “Where’s Max and Jace?”

Luke swallows his guilt and says, “They’re still inside. They’re stuck inside with the Endarkened.”

“Endarkened?” Clary says confused. “Mom told me about that. It’s a myth, a scary story.”

“Apparently not, biscuit.” Magnus says grimly. “Someone must have made it- them possible..”

“Who would do such a thing or have the power to even…?” Luke asks.

“We found a name.” Tessa says, speaking up. “Someone by the name of Sebastian.”

“Sebastian.” Alec whispers, his eyes still shut. He grunts in discomfort and pain as Magnus tries to calm him down. “Sebastian… He did this.”

“Yes, it appears that Sebastian is Valentine’s son.” Catarina says plainly.

Luke blinks back in surprise as Clary whispers hardly, “My brother.”


End file.
